The compounds used in the present invention be prepared by the known methods such as those described in Profft, Chem. Tech. (Berlin) 4,241 (1952); and Bockstahler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,391, or by procedures analogous thereto. One of the .beta.-aminopropiophenones, 4-n-butoxy-.beta.-(1-piperidyl)-propiophenone hydrochloride is also known by the generic name dyclonine hydrochloride. Dyclonine hydrochloride is used as a topical anesthetic with antibacterial and antifungal properties. See, Florestano, U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,689, and Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences, Thirteenth Ed., Mack Publishing Co. Easton, Pa. (1965) page 1142. Many of the other .beta.-aminopropiophenones also are known to have topical anesthetic activity, U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,391.
Dyclonine hydrochloride has been used as a topical anesthetic in oral conditions involving herpes simplex virus type I (HSV-I) infections. Ship et al., Oral Surgery, Oral Medicine and Oral Pathology, Vol. 13, No. 5, pages 630-636, (May 1960). Ship et al. describe adequate anesthesia of acute herpetic gingivostomatitis lesions using solutions containing 0.5 percent dyclonine hydrochloride, an amount sufficient for oral anesthesia. It has also been used as an anesthetic for application to a variety of lesions, and as an anesthetic in proctology and in gynecology for relief of pain of episiotomy or perineorrhaphy.